The Life and Times of the Nations of the World
by Morning's First Light
Summary: Anytime I feel like writing a certain character or situation, I'll add a oneshot to this story. So, expect irregular updates.
1. There's a Fine Fine Line

Raivis sighed. There were empty bottles on the table in front of him, scattered on the floor around the room, and even a half empty one in his hand. As he looked over the room, a little voice in the back of his head whispered the sweetest of suggestions.

"You could hang yourself."

Raivis smiled lightly as his gaze fell upon a framed picture of his friend, Peter, which was sitting before him. The smile faded as he slurred the same advice he always gave Peter.

"Never get involved with Russians. It's not worth it."

Another sigh and the downing of the last of the vodka in the bottle he held, and Raivis stood up. He walked to the door and just as he pulled it open, he cast one final look at the room he was leaving. The life he was leaving. His eyes caught sight of a scarf Ivan had given him for one of his birthdays. It was identical to the one he always wore. Raivis had received it when their relationship was still working. As he walked out of the room, a single sentence escaped his lips.

"There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time."

He closed the door on all he had ever held dear and went to find his gun.

**A/N: So I just got home after seeing Avenue Q. I had promised my girlfriend a drunk!Latvia fic and I had the song "There's a Fine, Fine Line" stuck in my head, so I combined the two.**


	2. Change

"Don't be ridiculous!" Prussia spat angrily, "You're not going to turn me into a _verdammt_ Nazi!"

"_Bruder_, please calm down. Democracy simply isn't good enough," Germany responded as though bored by the whole conversation, "_Nationalsozialismus _is the way to go."

Prussia huffed and turned away, "I'm not joining you. Democracy works much better." Prussia whipped around," Since you love being brainwashed by self-important clowns, maybe you should forget about _Ihr__Führer _for three seconds and listen to America brag about the wonders of Democracy instead!"

At this point, Germany was fuming. However, he remained the stoic statue he always was. He grabbed Prussia by the front of his shirt and swung at him. Surprising them both, his fist connected with his brother's jaw so hard it sent a loud crack through the room. He then pulled Prussia close to him and whispered darkly into his ear,"Ever insult _mein Führer_ again and you'll be in a _KZ _faster than you can say,'_Gott verdammt.'" _ With that, Germany let go of his brother's shirt, turned, and left the room.

Prussia let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lightly fingered the bruise that was forming on his mandible with a shaking hand. He walked to the freezer, for their argument had been fought in the kitchen, and found something to hold to his face to prevent swelling. He walked to his basement bedroom in a cloud of anger, hatred, and most of all confusion. It was an unspoken agreement between the _Brüder _to never use brute force on the other, no matter how angry. If West had suddenly changed that rule, what else might he change? Then it struck Prussia like a sack of potatoes to the face. West had changed the rules! Rules were the thing that kept West's world spinning and functioning normally. And he had broken one! A chill ran through Prussia's spine.

_Dear Diary of the Awesome Me,_

_I was so awesome today. Wish I could say the same about West. He's started acting even weirder lately. He actually hit me today! And it hurts like a S_cheißkerl_. I'm worried about my little West. This whole thing has got to be the doing of that _arschloch_ of a _Führer_ of his. There's no other explanation. That Austrian bastard with the funny mustache had better watch out. If he makes my little West any less awesome, he's gonna have me on his ass._

_**Scheißkerl-bastard; motherfucker**_

_**The rest you know. Oh, KZ is the abbreviation the Germans used for concentration camp**__._


	3. Cheating

"_Angleterre_, would you just listen for three _bordel_ seconds?" France shouted at the retreating figure. Once more, no response. "Would you just let me explain?" England's pace quickened until he was practically running from the man he thought he loved. The man he thought he could trust.

"I should have known a bloody wanker like him would do that to me. How dare he sleep with as insipid a creature as Prussia when we're supposed to be together?" England muttered angrily to himself as he stormed away.

France, realizing that chasing England was futile, gave up and leaned against the nearest building to think. He wanted to sort things out with _son amour_, but he didn't want to do it right there in the middle of London. Knowing he'd been dumped, France looked to the sky, "I wasn't cheating. It's simply part of French culture," he breathed as a raindrop hit him in the face. The downpour that had been washed over France as he stood motionless, feeling a special closeness to his _Angleterre. _ He really had meant something to England.

_Angeleterre_- England

**A/N: In France, it's fairly common for men to have their lover and then "close friends" that they usually sleep with and such without actually having any kind of romantic relationship with. England isn't used to this, hence the reason he's pissed off.**


	4. NeoNazi AU

Gilbert Beillschmidt was sitting at the dining room table doing his homework, when his little brother ran into the room on the verge of tears. This was alarming mainly because little Ludwig never cried. The young blond boy ran over to Gilbert and buried his face in the older boy's shirt. Gil realized he must have just run home from school since the young one still had his backpack on his shoulder. "What's wrong, West?" Gilbert asked, using the nicknames he and Luddy had made up years ago when Gil had had to do a school project on the division of Germany by the Soviet Union.

"Ze uhzzer kids vere making fun of me," little West bawled. Since he was so upset, his already thick accent was even more prominent.

Gilbert sighed. "What for?" he asked, unable to thick of a reason anyone would make fun of his awesome little brother.

"Because I'm German. Ve're learning about Vorld Var two right now and zey accused me of being a Nazi!" Once more, Luddy buried his head in his brother's shirt.

Gilbert knew this was going to happen sooner or later. It was the main thing he was worried about when their _Vater _had said they were moving to America. In an attempt to avoid any confrontations like this, the older Beillschmidt son had found a way to successfully adopt the local accent, having no trouble speaking English since he'd been being taught how to in school for years. West, however, had grown up speaking only German with a little bit of English when Gil decided to teach him a word here and there. Because of all that, Ludwig had ended up learning English in America and still had a thick German accent. Gilbert had hoped that a confrontation like this wouldn't happen to his little West this soon, though. They had only been living in America for two years.

The platinum blond switched to German when he next addressed his brother, "They said you were a Nazi, huh?

"Yes. They said that since I was German, I had to be a Nazi. And since I was a Nazi, I must hate Jews, Jehovah's Witnesses, and a lot of other things. They even said that Father must be happy that I'm Aryan and then they said the whole family was Nazis. I don't get it East, what did I ever do to them?" Ludwig's tearful blue eyes locked with Gilbert's sympathetic ones.

"Forget about them West. You didn't do anything wrong. They're wrong for being intolerant of Germans. Remember, just because someone is German, that doesn't mean they're a Nazi." Gilbert seemed calm on the outside, but inside he was a swirling mass of hatred for those kids. How dare they accuse his sweet little Luddy of being a cold-blooded, heartless Nazi? The same kid who brought in every stray, injured, or stray and injured dog he found (they had four already, all of which German breeds oddly enough) was being accused of being the type to kill millions of innocent people? Gilbert just couldn't stand the thought. "Hey, West, how about you go play with Blackie, Aster, Berlitz, and Adolf, ok? They'll cheer you up. And remember what I said. Those kids just aren't awesome enough to be near my little brother."

"Ja, Bruder," Ludwig said as he turned and left the room to go find their dogs.

Gilbert, on the other hand, texted his dad to tell him that he had something to talk to him about when he got home before returning to his homework.

A half hour later, their Vater came home. "Guten Abend, Gilbert. Where's Ludwig?" Alderich asked as he hung up his coat.

Gilbert was putting away his school stuff. He looked up, "Playing with the dogs. You'll never guess what happened to him at school today." With that, the older Beillschmidt brother told their father about what had happened to his poor, sweet West.

That night, at dinner, Alderich addressed Ludwig in German, "Your brother told me about what happened at school today."

Ludwig swallowed nervously.

"About what those kids said to you." His father continued, "I want you to know, just because someone is German, that doesn't make them a Nazi. And just because someone is American, that doesn't mean they're tolerant of others. People, especially children, have a tendency to be mean to others because they're different. Remember, Luddy, just because you're German doesn't mean you're evil. Be proud of who you are."

Ludwig stopped eating. He let the words sink in. "Danke, Vati. Danke, Bruder."

**A/N: This one was actually inspired by this one day when I was in a bookstore and I was looking at the German History section. Everything in there either had "Third Reich," "World War Two," "Nuremburg Trial," "Hitler," or "Nazi" in the title. Looking at them got me thinking about how America is said to be the nation that will accept everyone, but we're still such racist assholes, and about how the world doesn't seem to be able to look at Germany the same way anymore. Originally, this was going to take place with Prussia and Germany in a bookstore together and Germany making a discovery much like mine, but I wrote this instead. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
